


Bum Bum

by miss_umbra



Category: DCU
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_umbra/pseuds/miss_umbra
Summary: “You have the best ass in Gotham.”“Says who?”In which Jason is exactly where he wants to be, and Dick won't stop acting like a brat.





	Bum Bum

Jason let out a soft whistle.

 

“You have the best ass in Gotham.”

 

Dick scoffs. “Says who?”

 

“Damn. Fuck.Everyone.”

 

The two of them were in the bedroom of Dick Grayson’s apartment. Jason was standing in front of the bed, still fully clothed, just sans the gloves and masks. Dick, on the other hand, was completely nude and face down on the bed. At Jason’s urging, he was propped up on his elbows and knees, ass on proud display like a dog in heat.

 

“But I’m not even in Gotham anymore. Not really.” He words came out slightly garbled, his darkening cheeks pressed to the mattress.

 

“As if that matters. It’s like a sun, Dickie. Millions of years after it goes out we can still see it’s light on Earth.” Jason kneaded his fingers into the flesh, massaging the tanned globes with a certain reverence.

 

Jason gave Dick a light slap and the older man shuddered.

 

“I don’t..ah, fuck!… I don’t think it quite works like that.”

 

“Mmmmm. Well, it’s certainly working on something.”

 

Dick’s clear blue eyes lit up. “You getting hard back there, Jay?”

 

Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Only Dick Grayson would be in this position, buck naked with his ass in the face of a guy who has been crushing on him since he was a teenager and still is genuinely surprised that it was having some sort of an effect. “How could I not be? Must be the view.”

 

Dick wiggled impatiently, and damn if that didn’t make Jason’s cock twitch. “I wanna seeeeeeeeee”

 

God, Dick could be such a child sometimes. Jason pretended to think about it. “Mmm. No.”

 

“But I wanna touch yooooooou.”

 

“You are touching me.” If Dick was going to whine like a child, then Jason was going to act like one too. “Your ass is touching my hands.” He squeezed a handful of the left cheek, and then of the right. Proving his point. He gripped them and used both thumbs to spread him open. Jason just looked for a moment, admiring the tight pucker, watching it twitch as his breath ghosted against it.

 

Then he pressed a kiss to the cleft at the top. “Oh no, look at that! You just touched me again!” He kissed the left cheek, “and again!” and the right. “You keep touching my lips with your bum. You’re out of control, Dick.”

 

Jason could just listen to Dick laugh forever. “You are such an ass.”

 

Jason dropped his grip, watching Dick’s ass jiggle as it fell back into place.

 

“Yeah? I may be an ass, but you are The Ass.”  

 

“Yeah? Okay.” Dick conceded. “Now get back down there. I’m not done touching your lips. And I haven't even started touching your tongue.”

 

Jason never followed an order so fast.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little thing was written for Kinktober 2018 day 2: Ass Worship  
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umbra-domitor)


End file.
